A Maid's One True Love
by animehearter
Summary: Please read I'm sorry but I'm really not good with summeries!
1. Chapter 1

_**===================================================A Maid's One True Love===================================================**_

Isabella Swan parked her old red pickup truck in the driveway. She sighed and went around to the other side of her truck and opened the door. Out jumped a little boy that was four foot tall. He had shaggy red hair and green eyes. He was wearing jean shorts and a sky blue t shirt with little white leaf prints on it. Once Bella saw that he was safely on the ground she started walking up the long stone driveway in which he followed her.

She had been walking back home from the supermarket one day when she found him. He was crying, dirty, and starving. Never before had she seen such a broken child. But there he had been. Plain as day. She had asked him his name and he responded in a tiny voice, "Shippo." She then had asked him if he had a home. He told her that his parents had been killed and so she asked him if he would like to live with her. Shippo of course said yes and she picked him up and took him home with her.

Bella and Shippo stopped walking in front of two double doors. Before Bella could lift her hand to pull the rope-like doorbell one of the doors opened. Standing there was a teenager. She had dark brown medium lengh hair. It had natural caramal highlights and she was really pale, like she didn't get much sun light. At _all_. She was wearing a pink and blue plaid mini skirt, black heels, and a black v neck top completed with a pink tanktop underneath. Her eyes were a violet color and were slightly slanted more than most peoples. She was a bit taller than Bella.

"You must be Isabella and Shippo. I'm Leah Denise Hale the nanny. Edward has been expecting you." she smiled to show off her snow white teeth. One thing that stood out to Shippo was that her k 9s were bigger than a normal humans.

"Its Bella." she corrected.

"Mummy, why are her teeth so big?" he asked a bit frightened. He'd seen people on t.v. like her before. He couldn't remember what they were called but he knew they were scary.

"Shippo thats rude." Bella scolded. Then she heard Leah say something about a moonbounce around back and that Shippo could go play there.

"Please come in Bella." Leah invited and stepped aside so Bella could walk in. The minute she stepped through the door she heard a loud slam. Followed by a very cold voice yelling. She then saw the very person responsible for the racket stomping down stairs. Barefoot. Her hair was long and black. Her eyes were not only cold, but dead. They showed absolutely no emotion. Neither did her face which was as white as a celebrities teeth. She was wearing a pair of short jeans and a red t shirt.

In one swift move Leah took off her left heel and chucked it at the woman, nailing her right above the eye. As this happened a man from atop the staircase-that wasn't there two seconds ago-glared at the nanny. Leah didn't seem to notice though. The second Leah's shoe hit her brow she turned around at a speed not humanly possible.

"You American freek," she yelled in a cold, dead tone, "Do you _want _me to hurt you?"

Leah lunged at her but was stopped by a strong arm on her left shoulder. She turned her head and demanded, "Sarina, let go."

The woman behind her shook her head causing her long sandy blonde hair to cover her face. She brushed it away to reveal two honey colored almond shaped eyes. She was wearing a black mini dress and black heels. She was taller than Leah but looked the same age. She was tan, slightly, but tan.

"Let go." Leah repeated trying to wriggled out of the stronger person's grip.

"No." she stated simply and calmly. The look in Sarina's eyes said it all. She was ticked. At one person and that person was...

"Fine Sar you handle her this time." Leah huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh little Leah is giving up?" the woman mocked, "I guess the chicken can't stand up to the bolder!" she through her head back and laughed a cold, dead, tunless laugh.

"Stop laughing, because it looks like you're one slice of cake away from being a bolder." the woman looked down at her stomach and winced. "Kikyo I suggest you leave. We wouldn't want a repeat of last time would we?" Sarina waited for an answer. Kikyo gulped loudly and shook her head. Though her eyes never showed emotion-at least not that others could see-Sarina could see hidden fear in her eyes. _'She must not have liked the third degree burns.' _Sarina smirked as she thought that and continued, "Good now get out or they'll have to invent a new kind of hot." Kikyo nodded shakily and sprang for the door.

Leah then looked up to the brown haired man and glared, "Why haven't you kicked her out yet? Huh Edward why, why is she still here? You know you don't love her!" she exclaimed.

Edward, as the man was called glared back and responded, "Let it go Li-li. You have no right to say that. You know nothing about us!" he yelled.

Sarina then walked up and stood next to Leah, "She might not Edward, but I do. All thats been going on around here lately is yelling. Yelling, yelling, yelling!" she exclaimed, "And I for one am sick of it! Aren't you sick of all the fighting?" she questioned placing her hands on her narrow hips.

All the while Bella had her back against a wall thinking, _'These people are crazy! Crazy loonatics!' _as she bit her thumb and slid down the wall.

"Yeah why do you keep her around? You must be sick of it by now!" Leah said crossing her arms over her chest. Edward just looked at the ground. He couldn't answer that one. Man why were girls so smart?

Then as Sarina was about add on to what Leah had said the door swung open. They all turned their attention to the figure known none other as Kaori the gardener. She had short brown hair with blonde highlights and two brown triangular puppy ears atop her head. She was a little shorter than the other two employees of Edward and a little more excitable.

"Hey," she said a wide smile appearing on her face, "I've got some wonderous poison ivy!" she exclaimed. She was about to step inside when Leah rushed up, at great speed, and blocked the smaller person's path.

"Get that crap out and away from this house before you get us all sick!" she demanded to the half-demon.

"But poison ivy is a beautiful creature!" she exclaimed and gave Leah the puppydog pout. Leah didn't fall for it and slammed the door in her face. She turned around and saw Bella collapsed on the the floor. Forgotten. Edward and Sarina had noticed this too. They however had no ideah who she was. But still Edward rushed down the spiral staircase and picked her up bridal-style. The moment he did Bella opened her eyes and looked shocked at the boy over her. Edward smiled down at her.

"Who are you?" he asked in a kind voice.

"Bella, Bella Swan." she replied. Edward stood there with a shocked look on his face. This was the girl he had wanted to hire? This was the girl that so desperately needed a job? And why couldn't he read her mind? Why did he want to...bite her? Getting caught up in his instincts he began reaching down his head to bite her when a little boy came rushing in.

"Mommy its raining outside so I..." he stopped mid-sentence and asked, "Mommy who's this?" he asked refering to the man with bulging teeth inching toward his surrogent mother's neck. Edward looked up at the boy and set Bella down. He then ran to his bathroom upstairs to get himself under controle over that woman. Bella looked around at the people surounding her. She was about to pull out her mase when she remembered where she was.

"What the _#$%* _just happened here?" Yelled a tiny voice. Bella glanced down at her adopted son and gasped. He'd never cursed before! Bella had then forgotten all that had happened as she scolded Shippo on why that word was inappropriate. As Bella was knelt next to Shippo on the grown Leah glanced at Sarina. It seemed as if they were speaking their own silent language. Sarina nodded to Leah and bolted up the stairs. Leah deciding it was a good time to relax sighed and plopped down on the red velvet sofa.

/Meanwhile\

Sarina didn't bother to knock. She through open the door and saw Edward looking at himself in the mirror. He was too busily splashing water on his face to notice her.

"Edward." Sarina said to get his attention. He turned to face her and put a small welcoming smile on his face.

"Hey how are you Sarina? It's really great to see..."

"Cut the crap! If you think for one second that you are going to get away without answering me, you are very _wrong_!" she shouted, her voice no longer calm. This scared Edward. He was one very well to know that she was like a flame. One moment calm and emotionless the next wild and uncontrollable. She continued, "_I AM SO #$%* TIRED OF KIKYO AND SO IS EVERYONE ELSE!" _She had fire in her eyes as she spoke, "_WHY ARE YOU EVEN WITH HER? YOU __**DON'T **__LOVE HER!" _she yelled and stormed out of the room leaving Edward to think alone for awhile.

Sarina stomped through the living room where Leah was. Leah looked up and said, "Oh hey Sarina. Whats wrong you look mad." she stated.

Sarina didn't look up she just clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She stomped into the kitchen and through open the refridgerator door causing it to slam against the marble wall. She finally responded with, "_Need. A. Pellagrino. Now!"_ She yelled and took out the green bottle chugged it down and broke the bottle in her hand. She started breathing deeply then screamed, "THAT WAS THE LAST PELLAGRINO!!!" and fire started to shoot out of her hands. She quickly retracted it and stomped over to the front door and through it open, "KAAAAAOOOOOOOORRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she yelled out.

Kaori came bolting up to the door and said in a little voice, "Y-y-yes S-Sarina?"

"GO TO THE STORE AND GET ME SOME MORE PELLAGRINOS!!!" she bellowed and Kaori got in Edward's company car and sped off. Sarina ran into her bedroom.

About ten minutes later Edward told Bella to come to his study and she complied. So there she was sitting there in his office while Edward looked through her reseme.

"Well it's settled then." he stated and looked up from the files folding his hands across the desk he was sitting at, "You're hired!" he exclaimed and pulled out a birthday cracker and pulled it. *BOOM*

"Yes, yes, thankyou I'm so happy!" she jumped up and hugged him. Surprisingly he hugged back. She pulled back and yelled, "Goodbye!" she yelled as she sped out the room and down the steps. She grabbed Shippo and Leah held the door open for them and the two ran out. Leah shut the door behind her and huffed. Sarina then came downstairs and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well that went well." Leah said sarcasticly rolling her eyes looking at Sarina who had walked up beside her.

"Who were they anyway?" Sarina asked.

"Oh Isabella Swan and her adopted son. She goes by Bella by the way." Leah replied.

"Oh." she stated and then when nobody expected it the door swung open hitting Leah in the head. Hard. Leah growled and turned around to see that the person was Kikyo. Leah grasped the side of her head that was hit and winced. Kikyo noticed this and said,

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt the baby?" she asked putting on the baby face.

"Sarina you'd better _not _hold me back this time!" Leah commanded.

"Wasn't going to." Sarina replied and Leah had this 'huh?' look on her face so Sarina went and sat down in a spinning chair. She spun it around to look at the two wemon and crossed her legs before saying, "I've had enough of her. Go ahead. Have your fun. I just wanna watch." she stated calmly smirking.

Leah smiled and nodded at the girl before spinning around and kicking Kikyo into the wall. The wall broke where she hit it and Kikyo lay there unconsous. Sarina and Leah looked at each other and laughed. Sarina then clapped her hands together and said,

"Well time for bed." and they left her there in the broken wall not caring what happened to her. Leah however didn't go to bed just yet. Well Sarina didn't either, she stayed up all night on her computer typing fanfictions all night because one of her friends always wants her to with no consideration for Sarina's life! Anyway Leah knocked on Edward's door. He answered the door and uttered a,

"What?"

"Yeah I just kicked your wife's butt. Literally!" she exclaimed perky and totally out of character, "Night!" she finished and skipped to her room giggling.

Edward ran with lightening speed down to the living room what he saw made him yell, "_**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Sarina and Leah-and the whole niehborhood not to mention the aliens from Saturn-heard this from upstairs and burst out laughing. As he screamed he heard a knock on the door. It had to be someone of his own kind noone else would be awake at this hour. He stepped away from his wife and answered the door. There stood a tall man, about six foot seven inches. He had long silver white hair. He had a sturn emotionless look upon his face and was wearing a white buisness suit. There was a little green toad-demon that came up a little passed his knees and was wearing a brown buisness suit.

"_Sesshomaru!_" Edward exclaimed.

"Why hello little brother." Sesshomaru stated smirking. The girls came downstairs asking,

"Who's here?" they asked at the same time on their way downstairs and laughed. When they saw Sesshomaru Leah gasped and Sarina exclaimed,

"Hey Fluffy whatre you doin' here? Its been so long!" The others all laughed at him being called 'Fluffy'.

_'I really hate that name.'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Yeah _Fluffy _whatre you doin' here?" Edward asked chuckling. Sesshomaru's golden eyes glowed red and he picked Edward up and through him into a wall. The same wall Kikyo was in and when he landed on her she awoke with a start and looked directly at Sesshomaru and screamed. Sarina ran up to Sesshomaru and shreaked happily.

"Oh, Fluffy, it's so cool how you can make it scream and not mean to!" Sarina said hugging the much taller man. Then the little toad demon saw Leah and ran to her, tripping over his three-toed feet a couple of times. Leah yelled really loud and started running, causing Kikyo to laugh as Edward stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Oh so you think this is funny, huh you zombie?" Leah asked glaring at the midnight haired thing.

"Well yeah," she said as she continued to laugh, "I mean stupid Jaken is chasing after you, how could it _not_ be funny?!" she burst out laughing as Leah picked Jaken up and threw him through the roof.

"There goes my assistant..." Sesshomaru sighed.

"And there goes my roof! Leah I'm GONNA FREAKING KILL YO..." Edward started but someone landed on his head. It was...

"Inuyasha!" Leah screamed about to puke.

"Oh no..." Sarina put her head down and groaned.

"Oh no..." Kikyo said after her.

"OH YEAH!!!" Kaori yelled as she bust the front door down and came in with a picture of red kool-aid. They all looked up at her completely mortified all but Inuyasha who ran to her and gave her a quick hug and chugged down the kool-aid and handed it back to her. She threw it to the ground causing glass to shatter all over Edward's newly polished floor. Edward's mouth hung open and stared at Kaori and Inuyasha.

"_Out!_" he growled pointing to the door. Kaori made a reach for the door but Edward stopped her, "Not you two, the rest of you _go!_" Sesshomaru was about to protest when Jaken landed on Kaori and Inuyasha's head causing them to fall to the floor with a big clunk. Sarina started pulling him out along with Leah. Kikyo on the other hand was long gone.

Leah saw Jaken's leg twitch meaning he was waking up, "Lets get out of hear NOW!!!" Leah screamed hessitantly shoving the other two out the door. When they were outside they huffed and puffed, as they had made a rush to et at least one hundred meeters away from the house.

"That was close. Leah you really need to learn to controle your anger." Sarina stated casually. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Saya the girl who went mad this morning because there was no pellagrinos left!" Leah countered.

"Yeah well you..." Sesshomaru cut her off by standing inbetween the two girls in an effort to stop their fighting.

"Lady and..." he shot a look at Leah before saying, "Vermin, this Sesshomaru demands you stop your verbal fighting this instance."

"She started it! And vermin? What are you talking about _Fluffy?_" Leah asked smirking knowing she'd struck a nerve. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red and a big gust of wind surrounded him and made his long flowing silver hair twirl in the air like a banshee's. Leah gasped knowing she'd done something terribly wrong that she must fix imediatly.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, it's just that you always let Sarina call you Fluffy and..." Sesshomaru cut her off by grabbing her up by her neck, pinching her airways a little. He glared his big red eyes at her as he floated in the air as more wind surrounded him as he got angrier.

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE SARINA?" he asked squeasing her neck a bit more. Leah gasped for air, she couldn't stay like this for long. Sarina knew this too and as much as she wanted to remain friends with Sesshomaru she knew what she must do. She generated fire to her hands and blasted it on his butt head-on. Sesshomaru turned around and his eyes went back to normal. He could tell Sarina was mad, okay maybe more like agressed.

Sarina was incuffed in flames. Though he didn't know why, he'd done more than this to Leah before. He dropped Leah to the ground and she stood all her own.

"Sar whats wrong I didn't hurt her too much." he stated in his usual monotone voice.

"There are cops over there and they just saw what you did and are coming over here now.' She replied letting her flames down.

"But why were you flamin'?" Leah asked.

"They'll call the fire department which will buy us sometime to run." she said in her usual calm voice.

"So you weren't really ma..."

"No! Now lets get out of here!" she yelled for once and started running. The others didn't protest and ran, Sesshomaru ran faster and scooped up the two on his back and ran all the way to a little apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened slowly to reveal...

"Bella?" Leah gasped out. "Great going genius thats Edward's new maid." Leah whispered so only Sesshomaru could here. He growled and mumbled something that sounded like 'and I was supposed to know that?'

"What are you guys doing here so early, its six a.m., and why are you riding that old man like a bull?" Bella asked obviously refering to Sesshomaru.

Sarina and Leah slowly got off Fluffy's back, Leah on his left Sarina on his right, "Oh hey Bella we came to...uhh..." Leah tried but couldn't think of something good enough.

"To introduce you to Fluffy!" Sarina said in a preppy voice though she didn't smile much.

"His parents named him _Fluffy_?" Bella asked shaking her head.

"No his name is Sesshomaru but Sarina calls him Fluffy.' Leah explained.

"Only Sarina can call me that..._human_."

Sarina put a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, sighed, and blinked. "Fluffy don't be rude." she said simply and removed her hand.

"Yes ma'am."

"Yeah its always like this." Leah said smiling.

"Umm...okay then please come inside." Bella offered stepping away from the door, holding it open for them. They walked through the doorway one by one. Bella motioned for them to sit on the couch and they did.

"So this is Fluffy?" Bella asked akwardly.

"Stupid human my name is Sesshomaru." he said clenching his fist.

"Oh shutup Sesshy!" Leah said slapping his clenched fist. He glared at her and she smiled back at him mockingly.

"Mommy I'm out of toilet pa..."' Shippo started saying coming into the room staring at the seated people, "Who are you people?" he yelled. Leah looked at and made a big mistake...she smiled. Shippo saw her big k9's and ran and hid behind Bella's back.

"Oh that is Sesshomaru and that is...umm who are you again?" She asked Sarina.

"Sarina Ayame Marcia, its a plessure to meat you Bella." she said.

"Right." Bella nodded.

"Mommy," Shippo whispered.

"Hmm."

"Leah, her teeth are scary." he said shivering.

"Shippo!" Bella exclaimed, "Not nice! We already had this discussion yesterday. Its not nice to make fun of people who are deformed." Leah stopped smiling and glared at Bella and Shippo. Only Shippo saw the glare and gave her the bird. Leah gasped and stuck out her tounge, wich she bit with her sharp k9's and her tounge started to bleed. She sucked it all up though. She turned her head when she felt a pick on her neck and saw Sarina and Sesshomaru glaring at her.

"Bella would you be a dear and get Fluffy some water? He's thirsty." Sarina said.

"Hey I'm not..." Sesshomaru started but Sarina cut him off by elbowing him in the ribs.

"Sure, I'll be right back." She said and Shippo followed her into the kitchen. Sarina smiled the whole time and then her smile dropped as she turned to Leah.

"Great going, you almost ruined your secret. It's a good thing Bella didn't see you smile too." Sarina scolded.

"Yeah I know." Leah said ashamed of herself.

"Well I suppose we'd better get going."

"Yeah time to face the music of Edward and his wife." Leah said sighing.

They all got up and left. When Bella came back with a glass of water she was surprised not to see her guest there.

"Are they still here?" Bella asked noone.

"Yes they just turned invisable." Shippo said sarchasticly then turned to the empty sofa, "Keep it down you three." He added. Bella just shook her head and turned on Sonny with a Chance.

/BACK AT THE HOUSE\

Leah gulped and sighed. She was scared of what her uncle would do to her but would never admit it. Sarina noticed the gulp and decided to give her friend some advice.

"Oh come on Leah it won't be that bad. You'll see." she said in her usual calm voice.

"Easy for you to say you didn't do anything. In fact...you never do anything wrong." Leah scoffed.

"Well lets see Inuyasha broke the whole roof and you improved his wife's looks. I think," she said then mumbled, "_for once_," then said clearly, "you did something right." Sarina said trying to sound cheerful, too bad it just wasn't her thing.

Leah smiled and nodded. She opened the door to see a _happy_ Edward getting the party ready.

"Oh there you girl's are! Get changed the party is in two hours." the girls nodded and saluted him before bounding upstairs to change into their party outfits.

"Little brother we still have not discust why I came here. And I assure it was not to change your diapers." Sesshomaru said in all seriousness

"We'll talk about that later, right now we need to get this party ready," he said then leaned in and whispered into Sesshomaru's ear, "You might even get to dance with Sam."

Sesshomaru just smirked and began to think. "Yeah Sess thats some hot stuff you're thinking. Not sure you can do that on the dance floor though." Edward mumbled the last part.

Sesshomaru was about to knock his lights out when the girls came down. Leah was dressed in a black mini skirt and fishnet leggings. Her heels strapped up all the way to her knees and she was wearing tight black leather shirt and atop her head was cat ears. Sarina was clad in a japanese school girl uniform with the knee high socks, really short skirt, everything.

"What its a costume party!" the girls said then two figures bounded down stairs they were...

Inuyasha and Kaori. Inuyasha was dressed a cup of ramen noodles and Kaori was a chopstick. "Isn't he cute?" Kaori squealed, "I could just eat him up!" she said hugging him.

"What are you two going as?" Leah asked completely ignoring the dogs. Sarina just looked at the two as if she'd barf any moment.

"Well me," Edward said, "Will be dracula"

"Yes and this Sesshomaru will be Elvis." Sarina giggled at that. Then Kikyo came in through the door dressed as a playboy bunny, what else. Edward's eyes bugged out.

"Hey Kikyo you were supposed to dress up." Sarina said.

"I did." she said not understanding the statement.

"You were born a s*#$." Sarina smirked. Leah laughed and Edward shot the teens a glare. Sarina just through fire at his butt and got a high five from Fluffy, "Well we better start the party before our guests start showing up." Sarina sighed. The rest nodded and started work. All but Kikyo who layed down on the couch half asleep.

Edward walked over and asked, "Oh poor baby are you tired because you went everywhere to pick out the perfect outfit for me?"

Kikyo looked up, "Yes lets go with that. Today I sure got humped!"

"Huh?" Edward said.

"I said I got pumped! You know running everywhere to find the perfect outfit." Edward simply placed a kiss on her forehead and left to help the others.

**REVIEW!!! BTW PPL YOU CAN COUNT THIS AS ONE CHAPPIE AND YES THE RANDOM PPL ARE ME AND MY FRIENDS AND ALSO SORRY IF YOU DON"T LIKE INUYASHA AND CO. KAORI INSISTED I PUT THE PPL IN THERE AND YOU KNOW WHAT I USED THEM TO MY ADVANTAGE!**

Sarina is me!


	2. Chapter 2: an

yea i'll b back 2 udate tuesday so review!


	3. IMPORTANT!

SORRY PPL BUT THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED FOR NOW! I need to get back to the first story I wrote, and finish it! This story will be back, as soon as I finish The Girl Next-Door so yeah don't give up hope!


End file.
